Someday My Saiyan Will Come
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Snow White decides to have fun with a certain Saiyan warrior. ONE-SHOT!


**THE FIRST IN MY DISNEY/SHOUNEN HERO SERIES**

Goku gained consciousness. His eyes were covered by a black cloth or something, and he was tied up by the hands and feet vertically against a wall. The room he was in was chilly, and he felt it more than he would have if he was clothed. He realized all he was wearing was some string around his waist with a cloth tied to it. Something like a loin cloth.

Whoever had kidnapped the Saiyan had wanted to play with him. It was the only thing that made sense, since he was pretty much naked. He pulled on his restraints with his great strength. Yet all Goku could accomplish was to show off his ripped physique. Biceps bulged, pecs quivered, and abs rippled, yet nothing happen. Then he realized that there was another restraint on his shoulders, but it was looser and made of strong fabric, not metal. Probably to keep him from leaning forward. Obviously it was made of some kind of magic as he should've easily been able to. He turned Super Saiyan only for him to power down quickly. Now he was certain he was under a spell.

Then Goku heard a door open and close briefly after. His breathing quickened.

CLACK CLACK CLACK

He heard a female, presumably, walking towards him. The black cloth was suddenly removed by a sparrow.

CLACK CLACK CLACK

She got closer. Goku saw that she was a girl of about 18. She looked extremely beautiful with lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow, He also saw that she had on a dark blue bodice with a high white collar and her short puffy sleeves were a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through. She also had on a long and shapeless light yellow skirt that had a white petticoat and flows right down to her ankles with tan pumps decorated with yellow bows. Her short black hair was styled in a bob and parted in the middle. She wears a red headband with a bow. In short, Goku though she was the "Fairest in the Land."

"Who...who are you?" asked the Saiyan.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said the girl.

"Yes I would!" said Goku. The girl only chuckled. Her voice was like the softest sparrow.

"I'm Snow White. I'm the princess and the fairest in the land." she said."Oh." he said. "Can you tell me why am I bound?" Snow White chuckled some more.

"I've decided to keep you for some fun. The dwarves are fun but sometimes a girl needs some time with a man." she said.

"Don't you have one?" asked the Saiyan.

"Oh Prince Florian is totally uninspiring in bed. And I heard from Cinderella and Aurora that Saiyans were powerful lovers. So I made a deal with my wicked stepmother: She could be the fairest in the land for one week in exchange for a potion that makes me more suitable to the sexual prowess of a Saiyan. And also tools that couple help me with my plans such as the rope that's holding you. It's made with magic specifically designed to hold your race down. Not to mention the pie. Don't you remember?" Goku's memory came back. He remembers flying to do some training with Gohan when he smelt a pie. Following his appetite he ate the pie whole and immediately passed out. Next thing he knew he was bound in a dungeon.

"Well untie me now!" he demanded.

"Not until I have my pleasure." she said.

"But I'm..." Snow White called a bird and it shushed him.

"I'm sure your wife won't be able to give you the pleasure like a princess." she said.

"Well technically." a squirrel closed his mouth.

"Now not another word. And remember my animal friends will be watching and holding you if you cause me any trouble." she said in the most innocent voice. Goku nearly rolled his eyes.

Snow White began her work. A second after he felt the light breeze of her movement. He heard her little chuckle, almost like a girly giggle, and felt a long fingernail draw a circle around his stiff, right nipple. He blushed and got goosebumps. His breathing was ragged, shallow, and quick. The tension just kept building. Snow White kept rubbing his nip, then the other one with her other hands' fingernail, then she just went along and started rubbing her hands all over his masculine physique; his six pack his round pectorals, and vascular arms. He softly groaned at the appreciation, and his cock rose to the occasion. The apple sized head swelled handsomely until it turned a deep, sexual red. His shaft pushed the loincloth aside, showing his glorious 15 inch length to Snow White.

"Oh my! You're soo much bigger than Prince Florian!" she exclaimed. It was true. Florian was only 6.5 inches long. The animals were shocked as well.

He heard delighted coos, and felt a surge of pride run through him as the princess admired him. After she had enough of his lightly haired pecs, abs, and softball sized biceps, she wrapped her hands around his colossal beast of a penis. It was thick enough that not even her short manicured fingers reached all the way around. She began to slowly stroke the cock, making the Saiyan moan and the throbbing dick tremble. Her hands were wonderfully soft, yet strong, and it felt like she had plenty of experience with her prince. She kept stroking and his dick kept throbbing in response. Soon enough his dick was completely coated in its own slime and the man was constantly moaning and praising the woman for the awesome handjob she was giving him. Her hands were awesome on his cock, they knew exactly where and when to squeeze and where to just caress to get the best effect. The handjob felt better than what Chi Chi usually gives.

"Saiyans are so easy. As long as you get your dick played with you don't care what situation you're in. I often have to push the Prince to try sexual things." Snow White's voice was like silk now, smooth and sexy, and it turned Goku on like crazy. He had begun sweating and his muscles twitched in their constraint and got pumped, adding to the princess's arousal towards the sexy Saiyan she had kidnapped.

Goku's dick began to swell even more as it became clear to both that it was time for the big event. Snow White kneeled in front of the shaking monster and tightened her grip and doubled her speed up and down the red hot beef steak. Goku gave a particularly loud groan and thrust his hips forward as far as he could, as his thick load began the long trip up the vein webbed shaft and out the wide cum cavern. The dainty princess planted her small red lips around the large crown of the big cock as it came.

The first shot filled her mouth completely, forcing her to swallow quickly before the next shot. She barely made it, and the second shot was just as voluminous. She kept swallowing and swallowing until after the seventh shot when it was just a slow trickle of thick semen, which was still more than most men produce in three orgasms.

Snow White sucked on the cock head alone, drawing the remnants from inside the long pipe. Goku was very thankful for this, which he expressed with a groan and a little extra squirt of cum. The woman realized she had a major success in her hands, literally, when she took this stud.

"Wow, good boy." She said in a very admiring tone.

"I think I made it clear I'm no boy, Snow White." The man replied between pants.

She smiled and held his big, plump nuts with one hand and still hard monster cock with another.

"I stand corrected."

Then she took one of his orange sized balls in her mouth, getting him ready for round two. "You didn't think I was done with you yet didn't you?" Snow White called the animals. They soon came and untied Goku's restraints. The Saiyan was soon freed only to be held down my more animals who tied him up next to the various objects in the room."Oh my. I can't believe I have a real live Saiyan in my little cottage." she said.

"When will the dwarves return?" asked Goku.

"They won't be back for quite some time." said the princess. Snow White then removed her clothing. Goku was immediately taken with her form. She had smaller breasts than Chi Chi but somehow they made her look even more alluring. She grabbed his massive dong and slowly edged on it. Her screams echoed throughout the house as her pussy was stretched beyond its limits. Compared to Florian, this was like a mountain squeezing into a narrow forest. "Ooohh my! YOU'RE SOOO MUCH BIGGER THAN THE PRINCE!"

"You should've seen Chi Chi on our wedding night." he chuckled. "Have you ever done it with the dwarves?"

"Oh no. They are far two sweet for acts like this!" she said while continuing to hump on the muscleman. She put her delicate hands on his strong pecs. His huge cock was prodding her cervix. "Oh my! the Prince has never fucked me this deep!""I'm surprised the fairest in the land is capable of such language." said Goku.

"Well, sometimes I need to let loose!" she screamed. Snow White undid her bow and held his body and went faster. His mighty balls hit her asscrack. After around 20 minutes or so, she spoke up. "This isn't much fun with a big strong man like you being tied up." Snow White called some rabbits and they soon undid his restraints. "Now fuck me like a proper Saiyan!"

"Oh don't worry. When I'm done with you, there will be another reason why you're called Snow White!" Goku said. He got up and lifted the delicate princess. He simply serrated her for which she put her arms around his cavernous back.

"Oh harder, you Saiyan stud!" she screamed. He did as told and went harder and faster. She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked in her dainty voice.

Yoh just did something to my lips. What was it?" he asked while continuing thrusting.

"Oh you mean a kiss?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked. Snow White's mind went numb. Even a supposedly innocent girl like knew what kissing was. Yet she took it as an opportunity to further solidify her sexual hold on the Saiyan hunk.

"Well when two people love each or just want to have sex, they kiss." she explained.

"Oh. Can we kiss again?" he asked.

"Oh most definitely." said the princess. They continued liplocking and fucking each other's brains out. For hours and hours on end, they did it in every position from doggy style to piledriver to missionary but Snow White's little princess ass was aching and Goku was getting ready to release.

"I'M...GONNA...CUM!" he ached.

"Cum inside me! Fill me with your Saiyan juice!" she said. He thrusted heavily into the princess to push him over the edge. He unleashed his torrents of semen into Snow White. It quickly overflowed her overstuffed pussy and filled her insides. Goku exited her pussy and splattered his cum all over the ebony haired beauty. She grabbed his erupting penis and ate the rest.

"Oh my. That was delicious. Even more delicious than my pies!" she said. They were both tired, sweaty and decided to crash on the floor. Snow White laid on Goku's pecs and he wrapped his muscled arms around her. "So was I better than your wife?"

"Snow White, you were waayy better than Chi Chi could ever hope to be!" exclaimed Goku.

"I'm glad. Maybe you should stay with me." she said.

"Sorry can't. Gotta continue my training to defeat powerful enemies and save the world." he said."Well I do love a man who puts duty before all else. It's such a shame. You are 1,000 more of a man than Prince Florian ever could be." Snow White said.

"Yeah..." said the Saiyan.

"I'm so sleepy." said the princess. She soon doozed off to dreamland and Goku thought he should do the same.

 **The End!**


End file.
